


Battlefield

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had seemed like a such good idea at the time. Inspired by Lea Michele's song "Battlefield".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> New one-shot! Hope you guys like it! :)

He should have seen all of it coming, all things considered.

He had been with his friends, his brothers and sisters in arms, literarily, when it happened.

When time seemed to stop, when everything around him seemed to go in slow motion and when...when...

That man...on that horse...with that sword...

Had come from behind him unnoticed and pierced him through the side.

He, oh gods he...he felt so dizzy at that moment.

His trembling hand came to the now reddening gash over his ribs and in disbelief, he saw all of it...all of the blood covering his fingers.

He fell to his knees and looked around.

All of his friends, his brothers and sisters in arms, were now like him, on the ground, unmoving and those that were still alive, were being arrested.

And as he fell to the dusty ground, his head looking up at the sky in one long sigh, Agron's last thought before closing his eyes was:

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

****************

Splitting their rebel army into two front: one going straight to Rome, lead by himself, Crixus and Naevia and the other, going to the mountains, led by Spartacus and...

And...

_Nasir._

Many thoughts permeated Agron's mind inside the blackness that was now appearing behind his eyes.

He thought of Duro, about how he should've taken that sword instead of his little brother, to save him like Agron has always done in all of the years that they'd been together. It would have saved Duro from being taken away so young from this world and Agron would've gladly sacrificed himself thousands of times if that meant that Duro was alive out there, happy and free like he should have been.

But, it wasn't meant to be. And Duro was out there, happy and free, but with the dead rather than the living and here Agron had been left, in this cold world, all alone to grieve, his heart shattered and with no hope of anything putting it back together besides the feeling of Roman skulls cracking against his fists and the sight of Roman blood splattering on the ground underneath his feet.

That had been the course of things, until...

Until he met the long haired former body slave...and Agron felt his heart beginning to heal at last.

And what he had thought as silly all of life for a man to do, now he himself was doing. Loving whispers into the night, warm touches whenever they could, burning desire running through his veins, this kind not coming from hatred, but from desire...and after a time...

From love.

As Agron felt himself being moved from where he'd been laying, in his own pool of blood, he once again thought to himself...

This had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

*******************

Letting Nasir go, telling him to go with Spartacus instead of heading on with him, because in the back of his mind, Agron somehow thought, maybe foolishly the more he rethought about it:

That maybe he and Nasir would probably be happier without the other.

But who knew, maybe Nasir was happy right now, having finally fallen inside of the arms of the other man, that pirate fuck that had been ogling his man ever since the trio had met all those months ago. And by seeing the blushing rising against Nasir's soft cheeks, Agron had always suspected that the long haired man had harbored something for Castus.

And so, Agron did the one thing that he thought would make his love the happiest and the freest: he let Nasir go.

But, as he felt himself being placed in a sitting position and his arms being tied behind his back around what felt like a pole of some kind, Agron thought to himself:

Maybe all of this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

******************

His eye swollen shut, both of his arms on either side of him and nails about to be tapped inside his palms, Agron's thoughts began to become more frenzied and bombarded across his mind like a wave crashing against the shore.

He didn't want to be here.

He wanted to be home, back in the East of the Rhine, with his brother and his parents, away from all of the death and all of the blood that he'd seen and had himself created.

He wanted to be with Spartacus' troupe of rebels, away from this place.

And most of all...

He wanted to be with Nasir, holding the smaller man in his arms as tightly as he could, doing all of the stupid shit he had sworn never to do: soft kisses and whispers of love.

He saw Caesar raise his hammer and Agron thought...he thought...

He...he should've saved Duro's life.

He...he should have never doubted Nasir's love for him.

He...he should have never let Nasir go.

He...he was sorry.

So sorry.

So sorry for everything.

All of this hadn't been a good idea, not at all....

Oh gods...

The screaming that followed pierced the afternoon skies.

*************

When he felt himself being put back on his feet, after having been in the air and across that piece of wood for so long, Agron couldn't believe it.

He was alive, he wasn't crucified anymore.

He was free.

As he felt Spartacus begin to walk with him back to their camp and when at last, he felt his arm being put against a smaller shoulder than his own and a familiar hand came to cradle his face, he looked up and he saw it, he saw him:

Nasir.

He was staring at him, with tears in his eyes, like he still cared about him, like he hadn't fallen in Castus' waiting arms like Agron had thought the smaller man would.

He was staring at Agron like he still loved him. Despite everything.

Agron's whole face crumbled when he saw all of the love that was still residing inside those earthly dark eyes. These eyes that he thought he'd never see again. Or if he did, they would be full of hatred and coldness when he'd stared at them instead of the care and warmth that he was seeing just now.

 _"The gods return you to my arms."_   Nasir whispered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes to his cheeks.

Agron, in a broken, tired, but still loving voice, as it had been ever since they'd first met all of those moons ago, whispered back in the middle of all of the reuniting friends, lovers and families walking, hugging, _loving_ , around the both of them:

_"I was a fool to ever leave them."_

************

And later, much, much later, after the dust had settled, after the dead had been remembered, after the last battle had been won for some (and lost for others), after their leader had been laid to rest and the former gladiator and the former body slave had retired from war life and were now living in peace, along with other survivors, inside their very own small but cozy home, and in the middle of a field immersed with goats, unruly beasts that were now the way that they made their living...

It was there, besides lingering pains that came from a former life that seemed to have happened centuries ago now, besides still aching hands from time to time because of rusty nails that had ran right through them both a long time ago...

It was in the middle of that field, in the middle of that new life, their hands bound together in a quiet but loving ceremony, that Agron thought as he took his new husband inside his arms and kissed him and held him as tightly as he could that he let himself thought for the first time in a long time...

Because all of that had happened beforehand: all of the pain and suffering, all of the people that he'd met and that he'd lost, had led him, had led them to this:

A life of freedom, a life of peace,

And yes, a life of soft kisses and whispers of love.

 _Yes,_ Agron thought to himself, _this whole thing had been a good idea._


End file.
